Lightning McQueen
Lightning McQueen is a red race car and the main protagonist of the Cars franchise. He is also one of Pooh's best friends. Trivia *Lightning McQueen was voiced by Owen Wilson, who also voiced Marmaduke and Reggie. *Lightning McQueen will meet Winnie the Pooh, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot, Alex, Skipper, SpongeBob, Tommy and their friends in Pooh's Adventures of Cars and see them again in Pooh's Adventures of Cars 2 and Pooh's Adventures of Cars 3. *During Pooh's Adventures of Cars, Lightning McQueen formed a special friendly brotherly and sisterly relationship with Starlight Glimmer. *Lightning McQueen will meet the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Cars, where he will become a close friend of Kaytlin the Otter, and later will guest star in The FT Squad Rides on the Magic School Bus. Eventually, at some point in the future, Lightning McQueen, along with Mater, Sally, and Doc, will join the FT Squad on their adventures. *Lightning McQueen made a minor appearance in an episode of The FT Squad's Adventures With Phineas and Ferb. *Lightning McQueen will meet Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends in ''Thomas' Adventures of Cars'' and see them again in Thomas' Adventures of Cars 2 and Thomas' Adventures of Cars 3. *Lightning McQueen along with Mater make his guest starring appearance in . *Lightning McQueen will meet Simba and the Jungle Adventure crew in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Cars. *Lightning McQueen will meet Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Cars and see them again in Danny's Adventures of Cars 2 and Danny's Adventures of Cars 3. *Lightning McQueen will meet Sora and his friends in ''Sora's Adventures of Cars'' and will see them again in ''Sora's Adventures of Cars 2'' and Sora's Adventures of Cars 3. *Lightning McQueen will meet the Weekenders in Weekenders Adventures of Cars and see them again in Weekenders Adventures of Cars 2 and Weekenders Adventures of Cars 3. *Lightning McQueen will meet Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars and see them again in Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 2 and Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Cars 3. Gallery Lightning mcqueen by kylgrv-d4l7wf6.jpg Luetinent McQueen.png Daredevil McQueen.jpg Autonaut McQueen.png Heavy Metal McQueen.jpg Bulldozer Fighter McQueen.jpg Frightening McMean.jpg Lightning McQueen Hawk.jpg Lightning Dragon McQueen.jpg Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:FT Squad Members Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Manly heroes Category:Males Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Characters Category:HEROES Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Protagonists Category:Cars Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mario's allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Racecars Category:Pure of Heart Category:Pixar Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Deuteragonist Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Angel Squads Category:Ghost Train Busters Category:Cars Characters Category:Racers Category:Singing characters Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Remorseful characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Voice of Reason Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Cheap cowards Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Temperamental Characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Adults Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Anti Heroes Category:Vain characters Category:The Irelanders Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure Team Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Characters voiced by Keith Ferguson